


Crushing on the vet

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Donald is a duck, Goofy is a dog, I had more ideas for this but it came out like this, M/M, No Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Not Beta Read, Pluto is Kairi's dog, Sora.exe stopped working, Vet!Riku, but like, could probably put it in General Audiences though?, kairi is more mentioned than present, like they don't talk, might add more tags if I think of more, might change the title, rated t for mild cursing, through the phone so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Sora never felt the need to bring either of his pets to the vet, until today, that is, when Goofy starts limping. Following Kairi's advice, he goes to the Hollow Bastion clinic where the vet is.. quite handsome.





	Crushing on the vet

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing/posting a fic in this fandom, so I'm a bit nervous haha^^ 
> 
> To be honest, I had more ideas and details when I first thought of this AU, but when I started writing it came out like this. Also I spent way too long trying to find a title, and I don't like this one so I miiiiight change it if I ever think of a better one. I also might write another similar story if I get the inspiration for my initial ideas.
> 
> I don't know much about how veterinary healthcare works so I just, inspired myself from my own experiences. I don't have a dog either so I might be picturing things wrong. If I do, I apologise!   
Oh, and let me know if you notice any mistake! :3

Sora loved his pets to pieces. He has had them since he was a teenager, and he would probably die if anything happened to them.

He still remembers when he got them; he had only aimed for one pet, and Donald had been so funny he couldn't take his mind off the duck. But then, when he took Donald to bring him home, he noticed Goofy, the dog, trailing after him and whining, sending glances at the duck. Sora didn't have the heart to separate them. Obviously, he had two choices: he could take both of them, or neither. So he took both.

Despite his unconditional love for them though, he never found the need to bring either of them to the vet -not that he's complaining. It just meant they were healthy.

Today though, he feels he might just have to bring Goofy to the vet. 

He had been taking him for a walk, and Goofy had been really excited and was running all the way, a bit ahead like he always does, when he stumbled on--  _ something _ ? Sora wasn't sure what, but the point is that now, Goofy was limping.

He is barely home when he picks up his phone and dials his best friend's number.

"Kairi" he whines through the phone when the call went through, on the verge of panicking, "Goofy is hurt! I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean, he's hurt?" Kairi, Sora's best friend since forever, asks, with a calm voice that nevertheless holds a tinge of anxiety. She cares about Donald and Goofy almost as much as he does. 

"I- I don't know, we were out for a walk, and- and he fell and now he's limping and-- what do I do Kairi!?" He had started pacing, sending worried glances at his dog who is laying on his side and nursing his aching leg. 

"You should probably bring him to the vet" she says, and Sora nods profusely even though she can't see him, because  _ yes, it makes sense, vets are specialists with pets so they should know what to do right?  _

"I know a good vet in Hollow Bastion" Through his racing mind, he hears her continue. He has half a mind to complain that the city is at least 20 minutes away from Destiny, but she keeps going before the thought fully blooms, "I know it's a bit far from you, but it's really worth it. I only go there anymore, when I need something for Pluto."

Sora stays silent for a few seconds, pondering, and Kairi knows him well enough to know he needs time to think. He's still staring at Goofy, who is now cuddling with Donald. It breaks his heart to see his friend in such a state of hurting, and his decision is made.

"You're right" he says, determination in his voice. "I'll get him to the vet. Hollow Bastion you said?"

"Yeah" she answers a bit distractedly, but Sora can hear the smile in her voice. "I'll give you the number, just hold on a sec."

Shuffling is heard through the phone, probably from Kairi scouting through her papers for the phone number. 

After he jots it down, he thanks her and hangs up, taking a deep breath. He looks again at Goofy, and looks down at the paper in his hand.

"Here goes" he mutters, and dials.

"Hollow Bastion veterinary clinic" a pre-recorded voice answers, and for a moment Sora panics, jumping to the conclusion that they're closed. He calms down though when the voice continues. "Hold the line, someone will answer your call."

Barely a few seconds pass before the phone is picked up again, and the brunet hurriedly explains to the person on the other side of the line what happened.

"Can I- can I come today still?" He asks in the end, biting his lip as he hopes for a positive answer.

"Just a moment" the secretary says, and she's probably checking the planning on the computer. "I have an appointment available at 2pm, if you can make it?" Her voice is soothing, and he relaxes just enough to look at the clock hanging on the wall to his left- it reads 1.30. Barely enough time to go there, but he'll make do. He can't leave Goofy like that.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be here" he answers, and the woman asks for his and Goofy's name before she hangs up, and it's all Sora needed to go.

He walks up to his dog and picks him up, apologising to Donald that he takes his friend away. He starts towards the door, then stops. He bites his lip, debating, before he turns around.

"Come on, Donald, you're coming with too" he calls, and it's like the duck was waiting for it because he's running to join them faster than he does to eat.

Sora chuckles before they all pile up in his car, Goofy carefully settled on the passenger seat and buckled up.

* * *

It was the longest 20 minutes in Sora's life so far, but he finally arrives to the clinic. It looks clean enough, and if Kairi says that it's a good place, he's willing to trust her. 

Taking Goofy in his arms again, he walks up to the counter, Donald in tow, and checks in with the secretary. He's glad he can put a face to the voice now-- she has blonde hair, falling over her right shoulder, and gentle blue eyes. She smiles at him and tells him to sit down until the doctor comes to get him, which he does without complain.

He can feel the other people's stares on him because he has a duck trailing after him, and he knows it's unusual but he wouldn't have wanted to leave Donald alone at home, worrying about his friend.

It is only a few minutes before his name is called, and he is so worried about Goofy still that he barely pays attention to who exactly is his doctor. He mindlessly shakes his hand as greeting, and settles his dog on the examination table.

"So," the guy says, and his voice his smooth, low, soothing, but still doesn't pierce through Sora's worries- "what happened?"

Sora registers pale, strong hands starting to pet and examine Goofy as he retells how they'd been walking when he fell and then started limping. The vet hums, his hands moving to the aching leg, and the brunet wants to scream or cry or maybe both as Goofy whimpers in pain, but he knows it's part of the process if he wants the vet to help.

The guy prods more, moves the dog's leg this way and that to assess the damage, and Sora can't help but pet Goofy to try and soothe him. He isn't told off, so he takes it as a good sign. After more prodding and more whimpering, the pale hands retreat, along with the vet who is getting to his shelf to retrieve some medication (probably).

"Nothing seems broken" he says, and Sora's entire body relaxes at the news, "so he doesn't need a cast." 

He comes back to the table with a syringe in hand, and now that his mind is cleared of the worry, the brunet takes note of how strong his arms are. Blue eyes eventually trail off Goofy and up the broad chest, finally landing on teal eyes framed by short silver hair, and Sora's breath catches in his throat. He barely registers as the vet administers the medication, his mind still caught up in the fact that the vet is, in fact, young (younger than he expected), probably around his own age, and also that he is unfairly handsome.

Their eyes lock for a moment, and Sora thinks the guy might be saying something, but he can't be sure, so he lowers his gaze to the vet's lips and  _ oh _ . He is. But man, this guy is, like,  _ super _ handsome. It feels-  _ intimate _ , almost, to look at his mouth, and Sora feels kinda bad and stupid that he doesn't even know his name.

He blinks, and his face flushes when it registers that the guy had been talking, probably regarding Goofy's health, and Sora didn't even  _ listen-- _

"-ay?" The guy's brows are pulled in a frown, concern evident. "Are you alright?" He asks when he notices that Sora is paying attention again.

Sora is staring silently though, and he doesn't speak for a few seconds, his gaze fixed on the other's eyes. And then-- "What's your name?"

… Wait. That's not what he was supposed to say.

The brunet wants to bash his head against the wall, screaming inwardly because  _ holy shit what the fuck _ \--, but the guy is looking at him with a bewildered gaze, and it's so  _ cute-- _

"I- what?" The vet says, and wait is he  _ blushing _ ? 

Sora laughs nervously, bringing a hand at the back of his neck. "Sorry" he says, "I mean, uhm…" Before he can make even more a fool of himself, the guy clears his throat, looking away yet a smile is pulling at his lips.

"I'm- I'm Riku Utada" the vet-  _ Riku-  _ answers, and Sora thinks he might have a crush-at-first-sight. Kind of. 

"I'm Sora" he answers without thinking, and  _ why is he so stupid today!? _

But Riku smiles, and it's like the sun finally peeking through a curtain of clouds because Sora feels so warm for some reason. He smiles back, a bit embarrassed, but somehow it feels like Riku doesn't mind at all.

They stare at each other for a while, smiling warmly, until shuffling from the examination table shakes them out of their trance. They look down and see Donald huddling close to Goofy, and Sora coos. Riku stares, silver brows rising up, before he looks back at Sora.

"Is he yours too?" He asks, and smiles when the brunet nods. "It's cute" he adds after a while, and the other can only agree. "They seem to get along well."

"They do. I had to adopt Goofy when I adopted Donald, because he was looking so sad that his friend was about to leave" he explains. "I couldn't bring myself to separate them."

The look on Riku's face when Sora looks back up is so soft he almost melts, internally swooning. And then, he remembers just  _ why _ he's here, with a handsome man and his pets on an examination table--

"Oh, what about Goofy then? I-" he trails off, chuckling, "I didn't… really listen."

The vet laughs, and Sora likes the sound already. "He'll be fine in a few days. You just have to give him these anti-inflammatory" he explains, and Sora  _ is listening this time _ , "depending on his weight, one dose per day for approx 4 days." He hands the medicine, and Sora takes it, thanking him.

He takes Goofy in his arms again, because he doesn't like to see him limp, and Riku walks him to the hall, but Sora hesitates at the door. For some reason, he isn't willing to part ways with the guy just yet.

As if sensing his reluctance, Riku turns back to face him and smiles, slightly bending to have his face is Sora's line of sight.

"You can always come back if you feel like anything is wrong" he says, and is he thinking he's worried about Goofy?

Don't get him wrong, he  _ is _ , but he's also pretty sure he'll be fine with the medication. Sora will definitely come back though, but it'll be to see Riku.

The silver-haired man broke in a startled laugh, and  _ fuck did he say that out loud!? _ He looks up at his face and oh, he's blushing now, and Sora likes that look.

"T-that's alright too" Riku smiles,  _ bashful _ , his face turned away. 

Sora beams, a grin making its way on his face and he's ready to say more if it means Riku will keep  _ this face _ \--

"Ow- hey!" A nip at his calf startles him out of his thoughts and he looks down to see Donald staring annoyedly at him. He frowns, would have crossed his arms if he weren't holding Goofy, "That's not nice, Donald!" Sora pouts as the duck quacks indignantly and walks towards the door before turning back to face him. The brunet is absolutely picturing him tapping his foot impatiently. "We're going, yeesh" he sighs, and turns back towards Riku.

The vet is barely holding a laugh, his eyes crinkled and gleaming in the artificial light, and  _ yeah, okay _ , that was worth it. "You should probably go, then" he says, a bit breathlessly and walks behind the counter to give the info to the secretary as Sora follows.

He sees the blonde and Riku share a whispered laugh, then the vet lightly shove her shoulder, "shut it Nami!" and he has half a mind to be jealous or envious, but then Riku is smiling at him, so that's okay.

"So, Sora" he says, and  _ yeah that's more than okay, _ "you try to get Goofy to rest for 3 days, yeah?" He got his professional voice back, probably to look competent to the other people. "Give him the anti-inflammatory once per day, and if you feel like something's not right, you call m--  _ us _ . Alright?" 

His professional speech slips a bit at the end, but it's all fine in Sora's book anyway. He notices the secretary -Nami?- stifling a laugh at his slip up, and he smiles too as she scribbles something on the bill. He doesn't pay much attention though, because he's more interested in Riku's rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Riku" he says in the end, and wow saying his name sounds  _ good _ .

The vet clears his throat, and after a bit of staring, goes back to the examination room to clean it for the next patient. Sora watches him go until the blonde woman slightly coughs to get his attention, and slips the bill towards him with a wink.

Blinking in confusion, he looks down at the paper, seeing a beautifully written note: "Don't wait until something's wrong with your pet to call him ;)" followed by a number he can only assume is Riku's. He blushes, and looks back at the secretary who sends a secretive smile his way.

His heart is over the moon; Goofy will be fine, he met a handsome guy and even got his number, so all is well. Until he sees the amount of money he has to pay. 

But that's alright, he thinks, because he might get a date out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am actually pretty satisfied with it? Either way I am mildly miffed that I managed to write this in one evening and I am STILL trying to make my way through this other idea I had since a few weeks ago ;u;
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
